Secrets
by hurricanerosie
Summary: How long can Meredith keep her big secret from McDreamy? MD please review
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. I wish I did… But I don't.**_

_**Note: Hello peoples! You're seeing new things from me, Grey's Anatomy fanfic lol. Anyway, this is just something I though of one time and decided I should write it so I did! You're so lucky! I hope you like it I really do. The story starts off just after McDreamy has chosen Addison over Meredith (curses!) and progresses from there. I'm really excited about this story so you have to review so I know if you are too! **_

**Secrets**

"Derek?" I was shocked when I open the door and found him standing there. He was supposed to be staying away from me after he chose to stay with his wife. I really hated him and felt like slamming the door in his face but I didn't. He looked so irresistible; his almost-black hair kind of dishevelled but still sexy, stubble beginning to grow on his strong jaw, his eyes looked tired but more fierce than I had ever seen them before and his lips, my god his lips, pouty and full. begging to be kissed. Somehow I resisted.

"Meredith." He replied, his sultry voice echoing in my ears.

"What are you doing here?" His lips met mine almost before I had finished speaking and I responded without thinking. His tongue entered my mouth as we stumbled inside and shut the door behind us. Derek backed me against it as his hand crept up my top. I pulled out of our passionate kiss and whispered in his ear. "Not here." I took his hand and led him to my bedroom.

Next morning he was gone before I woke. When I talked to him at the hospital later on he told me to forget anything ever happened. He told me to pretend he was never even at my house.

**4 weeks later**

When I found out I was pregnant I was devastated. I knew I couldn't let Derek find out, he was too happy with his wife and I didn't want to spoil that. I couldn't get an abortion, I couldn't kill my baby and I knew adoption would be out of the question as soon as I saw my child's face.

I thought for a long time about what to do. I thought about quitting or asking for a transfer but I love my job and I love Seattle and all my friends so after talking it over with Christina and Izzie I decided to ask Webber for a leave of absence for one year.

Sure it meant all my friends would be residents before me and all my friends would eventually be attendings before me but I was so worth it when I considered I would be able to love and spend time with my child whilst still keeping my job and not letting Derek know.

Deep down I couldn't help but feel guilty that I wasn't giving Derek the chance to ever know his son or daughter but at the same time I didn't want to ever put my child through the hurt and rejection that could potentially come with telling him of the life we had created together.

**8 months later**

9 months of uncomfortable pregnancy and 16 hours of excruciating labour later and I was led in the maternity ward at Seattle County Hospital, my fair skinned baby girl lead next to me in her cot.

As she began to stir I gently picked her up and held her close to me. After months of searching through books and websites with Christina and Izzie I had finally decided on a name. Rune, unusual I know. It means 'secret', which I felt was very fitting for the little girl who was soon to be kept from all my co-workers and even her own father.

As I held Rune I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. She looked so much like Derek, tiny black hairs already evident on her small head and gorgeous green eyes that would have all the boys falling for her when she got older.

Looking at her now I can't believe how lucky I am to have her. I may have resented her when I first found out she was on the way but now, even 5 hours after her birth, I couldn't imagine life without her. In 4 months I'll have to leave her to go back to work but it'll all be for the best, no doubt about it…

TBC…

_**You like? You no like? Please review and let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GA…**_

_**Note: Thank you for all your fabulous reviews, you're all wonderful to me :) so as per you here is the next instalment. Only short I know but kinda all the chapters I've written so far are. Sorry if you like 'um long, but mine are short and sweet. Oh yeh, I know that the first chapter went a little fast but that was just like an intro, like background info so you would get the whole story. Sorry I didn't tell you that last time lol. This is a bit of a lame chapter actually so I'll post you another tomorrow but please review anyway. Thankyou!**_

****

**Secrets  
**

**5 years 1 month later**

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school today." Rune moaned as we sat at the table eating Lucky Charms and toast. Her black ringlets shimmered as they caught the light and looking at her there was no doubt she was her father's daughter. "All the other girls make fun of me 'cause my hair is all dark. They all gotst yellow hair like Aunt Izzie."

"Baby, there is absolutely nothing wrong with having black hair, look at Auntie Christina." I hated that Rune was unhappy; I couldn't help but think it was my fault, although I knew it wasn't.

"But mommy, how comes I have black hair anyway, yours is yellow so why isn't mine like that?" Oh great, her dad was starting to come up in conversation. There was no way she could know about him, because then she would want to meet him and that was simply out of the question.

"You just do babe, now go brush those teeth and make 'um really sparkle." I helped Rune down from her chair and watched her run off to the bathroom.

I was scared that soon she was going to start asking me all about her father. It was gonna start becoming more apparent to her that all her friends had dads who picked them up from school and spoiled them at the mall. All she had was a poor excuse for a mother who spent way too much time at work.

After Rune came back downstairs we jumped in my SUV and drove to her school. It was just down the road from the hospital, which I knew was kinda risky but it was the only good catholic school for a few miles and I wanted her to have the best upbringing possible. When we pulled up I kissed Rune goodbye and let her out of the car and watched as she jogged to catch up with her friends.

TBC…

**_:) Please review!_**


End file.
